


О том, как Лларимар три раза чуть не потерял работу (и один раз нашёл)

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Warbreaker - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Лларимар, Гимн Света и удовлетворение от работы. Преканон.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты G-T





	О том, как Лларимар три раза чуть не потерял работу (и один раз нашёл)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Times Llarimar Almost Lost His Job (and One Time He Didn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591676) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

01

Лларимар был раздражен, зол и несчастен. Отчасти он понимал, что это не самые подходящие чувства, когда брат пригласил тебя выпить, чтобы отпраздновать его продвижение по службе. Прямо сейчас, однако, он затруднялся вспомнить, почему.  
\- Милость Ветров Честный! – произнес голос. – Ха! Скорее уж Милость Ветров _Бес_ честный! Милость Ветров Лживый!  
С рассеянным удивлением Лларимар осознал, что это был его собственный голос. Он также осознавал, что, будучи жрецом, вероятно, не должен говорить такое прилюдно, даже если это чистая правда.  
\- Так уволься, - предложил ему брат. В изложении Стеннимара всё на свете звучало легко. Просто. Когда Лларимар стал жрецом, тот был рад за него. Лларимар знал, что если теперь он решит сменить работу, Стеннимар точно так же поддержит его. – Займись чем-нибудь другим. Ты умен, и тебе не так уж много лет. Полно времени на то, чтобы сменить род занятий.  
Лларимар покачал головой. Он учился много лет, чтобы стать жрецом. Перечеркнуть все это казалось немыслимым. Невозможным.  
\- Нам нужны деньги.  
Учеба – дело недешевое. Как и свадьбы, и дома, и мебель. Все складывалось одно к одному.  
\- Я мог бы… - как и следовало ожидать, начал Стеннимар.  
Лларимар снова покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Я просто… Просто я пьян. Я не понимаю, что несу. Не обращай на меня внимания.  
Стеннимар внимательно посмотрел на него. Брат выпил ровно столько же, сколько и он, но выглядел куда трезвее. Лларимар подозревал, что у Стеннимара просто намного больше опыта.  
\- Я запомню, что ты это говорил, - Стеннимар широко улыбнулся.  
Лларимар попытался скривиться. Вместо этого он расплылся в ответной улыбке, хоть и немного кривоватой. Но чувствовал он себя при этом почему-то счастливее, чем до того. Ну и что, что он терпеть не может свою работу? У него есть брат, жена, а скоро будет еще и ребенок. Жизнь не ограничивается работой.

02

\- Это все ты виноват.  
Стеннимар моргнул. До сих пор он воспринимал попадание в тюрьму как приключение, в худшем случае как досадное неудобство.  
\- Я виноват?  
\- Это ты уговорил меня залезть на этот склад! – Лларимар гадал, что с ним будет, если кто-то из его коллег-жрецов узнает, что его арестовали. Его выгонят с работы?  
Он представлял, как Милость Ветров вызовет его к себе и скажет, что он оказался недостоин служить богу. Представлял, как наконец выскажет Милости Ветров все, что о нем думает.  
Разумеется, это было не более чем фантазией. На самом деле Милость Ветров едва ли вообще будет с ним разговаривать. Возможно, поговорит верховный жрец. А может, и того не будет.  
\- Ну, мне нужна была вторая пара рук, и она должна была принадлежать кому-то, кому я доверяю, - тон Стеннимара предполагал, что это абсолютно логично. – Ты сам вызвался.  
Насколько помнил Лларимар, то, что он сказал, было больше похоже на «Ты писец! Откуда ты взял, что вообще сможешь взломать замок, обойти охрану или отыскать что-нибудь полезное?» Однако каким-то образом все кончилось тем, что он ввязался в это более чем незаконное предприятие вместе со Стеннимаром.  
Надо признать, оно почти сошло им с рук. Почти. Им просто не повезло, и кто-то заметил их по пути наружу и вызвал городскую стражу. И вот теперь они здесь.  
\- Разве я не сказал тебе пошевеливать тушкой, как только мы пробрались внутрь? – Стеннимар зевнул. – Не моя вина, что ты не послушался. Не больше, чем тот факт, что нас поймали. Нам просто не повезло.  
Лларимар и сам думал точно так же, но услышанное из уст Стеннимара отчего-то вызвало у него раздражение.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать?  
\- Ну, я не думаю, что моего умения вскрывать замки хватит, чтобы вытащить нас отсюда, поэтому, видимо, нам остается только ждать. Можно поспать. Ты как жрец, думаю, можешь помолиться.  
Лларимар не хотел представлять себе все то, что могло бы произойти, возьмись Стеннимар в самом деле пытаться сбежать из тюрьмы.  
\- Какой смысл молиться людям, которые лгут и хитрят, и за весь день не делают ничего полезного?  
\- Мне-то почём знать, - пожал плечами Стеннимар. – Разве ты не для этого изучал богословие? Не для того, чтобы отвечать на подобные каверзные вопросы?  
Лларимар промолчал. Мысль о возможной потере работы должна была бы принести облегчение, но отчего-то не приносила.

03

\- Лови.  
Лларимар вытянул руку, но слишком поздно. Лимон упал на пол.  
\- Неуклюжий, - Стеннимар цокнул языком. – Впрочем, видел бы ты меня две недели назад - мог бы сказать мне то же самое, так что хорошо, что ты меня не видел.  
_Неужели правда прошло столько времени?_  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
Стеннимар обвел комнату широким жестом.  
\- А что, по-твоему, я делаю? Работаю! Работаю и больше ничего. Можно сказать, я погребен. Заключен даже, хотя кормят тут хорошо, и, разумеется, вечером я могу уйти домой, так что это, в общем, даже совсем и не похоже на сидение в тюрьме. Но звучит весьма драматично, не находишь?  
\- Мне казалось, тебе нравится твоя работа. - Лларимар заметил, что вокруг валяется еще несколько лимонов, но для чего они нужны, он понять не смог.  
\- Нравится. Поэтому я и не уволился, - пожал плечами Стеннимар. – Вот, похоже, и конец моим мечтам стать детективом. Бичом преступного мира. Спасителем дамочек в беде… ладно, кого угодно, нуждающегося в помощи. В конце концов, не стоит быть слишком переборчивым.  
Лларимар убрал со стула несколько листов бумаги и сел.  
\- Я подумал, что мы могли бы провести эти выходные в море, если ты не занят.  
\- У меня всегда найдется время для самой любимой племянницы, - улыбнулся Стеннимар. – И для самого любимого брата, разумеется.  
\- Я твой единственный брат, - отметил Лларимар.  
\- Так и есть, но я ни в коем случае не виню тебя за это.  
Лларимар помедлил. У Стеннимара было хорошее настроение, и ему не хотелось его портить. Кроме того, что бы ни решили прочие жрецы Милости Ветров, ни Стеннимар, ни кто-либо другой ничего не сможет с этим поделать.  
\- Интересно, не был бы ты счастливее, не будь ты жрецом? – сказал Стеннимар. – Как думаешь?  
Лларимар поколебался.  
\- На данном этапе это от меня уже не зависит.  
Во времена обучения он был вполне счастлив. И первые несколько недель при Дворе прошли неплохо.  
Разочарование накапливалось постепенно, с каждым новым свидетельством того, что Милость Ветров был каким угодно, только не Честным. Лларимар пытался убедить себя, что одна паршивая овца ничего не значит, что другие боги не такие, как Милость Ветров. Иногда он даже почти себе верил.  
\- Небольшая прогулка под парусом звучит как отличная идея, - Стеннимар поднялся. – Погоди, я дам тебе немного денег. На аренду лодки, провизию и все такое. Я настаиваю.  
Лларимар вздохнул. Это был давний спор.  
\- Как скажешь. Я куплю вина.  
\- Отлично. Сможем выпить за благополучное возвращение.

01

\- Что ж. - Гимн Света глядел на него без малейшего намека на узнавание.  
Лларимар сказал себе, что у него нет права на разочарование. Никто из Вернувшихся не помнил ничего из своей прошлой жизни. Перед ним стоял не его брат, но его бог. Если, конечно, Лларимару удастся убедить Гимна Света, что он будет ему хорошим служителем.  
\- Тебе дали безусловно отличную… какой антоним к слову «рекомендация»? - Гимн Света нахмурился.  
\- Я в некотором роде угодил в неприятности, - признал Лларимар.  
\- В самом деле? А выглядишь таким милым, надежным парнем. Даже немного скучным. Мне кажется, в тебе кроется больше, чем видно с первого взгляда. Отлично. Ты принят.  
\- И вы даже не поинтересуетесь, какого рода были мои неприятности, Ваша Милость?  
\- И испорчу всю интригу? Не говори глупости.


End file.
